Meet your heart
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: What happens when someone else has your heart? Bill and Laura struggling to control their feelings... Adama/Roslin
1. Something wrong

**I posted the first ****three chapters of that fic a long time ago but it appears that they are deleted somehow, so here they are again with one new chapter : )**

"Galactica" was going to the Neoron nebula. 2 months have been passed without dradis contact. Admiral William Adama and President Laura Roslin were discussing the structure plan of the fleet... Or at least they were supposed to discuss it... Something was wrong. Something about the air around was wrong... tempting... undeniably tempting... Everything was wrong- from the wanton red tresses surrounding her glamorous eyes through that mysterious smile to the alluring parfume... Her body language was wrong. And the wrongest was that he couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't resist answering it...  
- Admiral? Are you listening to me? Is there a problem with those papers you're looking at?  
No answer. His face was stone-like. Noone could ever understand what he was thinking about...  
-Bill?  
Frak. Stop these thoughts already! And stop answering only when she called you with that voice!  
- No, there isn't any problem. I've just remembered a meeting with Colonel Tigh. I'm terribly late. If you excuse me, Madam President, I have to go now. Have a nice day.  
He went out of the room as quickly as possible with the clear consciousness that she noticed his escape and was dissapointed. There was something really wrong with the dissapointment of the President of the 12 Colonies about the Admiral's leaving. And it was going to become wronger... and worser......


	2. Things that are not allowed

_"You are the President of the 12 Colonies- control yourself!"_ Laura Roslin had been repeating this like a mantra for 2 hours since she returned on Colonial One. Some things are not allowed. Some **thoughts** are not allowed. Like the thought of Bill. Frak! Admiral William Adama. Actually, the thoughts of the Admiral were OK. Bill... Bill was other topic. Dangerous topic.

And she couldn't ask Tory for help this time…

- I need your sign here, Madame President.

Her secretary's voice put an end to the dangerous thoughts. Laura sighed and started reading the agenda. There was no place for such thoughts among the endless days filled with duties. "President" was her first profession. Being alone has turned into the second one. Some things are not allowed...


	3. The worst

The morning was becoming worse and worse but noone could do nothing about it. When Admiral Adama and President Roslin were fighting even the stars outside became darker. And today the Admiral and the President were fighting seriously.

- We can't make Galactica a hospital only because you, Madame President, want the fleet to trust us. I don't care if these civilians are happy, I'm here to keep them alive!

- The communication between the military and the ordinary people is more important than….

- Than your lives? Laura, you've had smarter thoughts.

- This is not what I'm trying to say!

Gods, this man was impossible! Impossible to argue with, impossible to agree… impossible to resist. OK, Laura, the sentence was better without the last 3 words…

The entering of Cottle, Tigh and Lee put an end of the dangerous thoughts

- Madame President, Admiral, we have a problem with that girl we've been talking about… I'm afraid that she has caught up Tinatsea. The disease is contagious and has spread up on the half of the fleet… All of the ships must be put under quarantine immediately.

Great. The morning was really, really lovely.

- OK, Major Cottle, I agree.

She agrees? Was there an option "disagree"???? Bill blinked in frustration. Frakking woman.

- Admiral, is there something that is bothering you?- Asked Laura with a sweet voice. She knew he was angry with her way of talking and enjoyed this. Completely. And unashamedly.

- No- sighed he. There wasn't any meaning to start a fight with that woman now, after she was obviously staying on the board of his own ship for what seemed to be a long time.- Everything is fine, Madame president. Let me call a marine to show you the quest quarters. Obviously you will be guest on "Galactica" for a few days.

The change in Laura's face told him that something crazy was coming to the horizon… something in Roslin-I'm-the-most-reckless-woman-in-the-fleet style… and he wasn't wrong.

- I'm not staying on this ship, Admiral. I must be on Colonial One with the Quorum members and the press- the people out there need answers. I'm their President and I'll give them.

- Yeah, you'll give them the answers along with a deadly contagious disease. How smart. - observed with a stone expression Bill. Cottle and Tigh hurried to escape from the battle field. Lee stepped as far as possible to the door.

- I have a cylon blood in my veigns which destroyed cancer, I think I'll manage with some grip.

- Some grip???? You are exposing at risk the whole fleet!!! You're staying here! End of discussion.

Bad move. What happens in a fight when both of the sides are used to have the last word? Blue steel met green fire. Lee Adama who stood by the door felt a distant rumble in the air which has surprisingly become very hard and hot. Two wills were in a silent battle for domination. In comparison with this, their first argument from the early morning seemed like a child play. After several minutes in ice silence, Bill burst out.

- OK. Go away. Frakking woman. Gods are my witnesses that even a cylon is better than you on my ship!! Go! I knew that you're completely irresponsible, I knew it since the beginning!

Laura's victorious smile from the first part of his speech was replaced by shock and fury.

- How dare you call me irresponsible!??

- Prove me that I'm wrong.

It was soo frakking obvious, so cheap, so arrogant, so typical for him… so…. logical. She hated that word.

- Allright. Captain Apollo, please, inform the pilot that I've decided to stay on Galactica during the quarantine. - The President stated with as much dignity as possible after a lost fight with the Admiral. Lee swallowed hard and escaped from the room thanking to all possible gods.

- Happy, now?

Oh... he was soo far from happy. Yes, she was not going anywhere to spread the disease, but she was there,,. to spread all these wrong thoughts he had about her. Who says a contagious disease was the worst thing that can happen? Bill had the worst possible thing in front of himself. And it definitely didn't look like a disease. More like a slowly active magic destined to torture him. An epidemic could be the worst thing for the fleet. But a tempting female president answering to the name Laura Roslin was the worst for the Admiral of this fleet. Really the worst…


	4. Bad decisions and hard responsibilities

**S****orry for the big delay, guys (half an year...)- I've always knew what happens in this fic, I just didn't have the time to write it... hope you are still with me :) ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**10 pm the same evening **

7 hours after the argument, Laura Roslin was still in the mood to airlock somebody. She couldn't believe how one minor argument could take her out of her nerves and make her think about it the whole day. Or maybe think not exactly about the argument but more about the person she was arguing with…

She paced the room again and again, trying to relax. No- she still wanted to airlock somebody. The perfect candidate had the utmost impudence to enter in his own quarters in the very same minute.

It was going to be a long evening.

Bill entered his quarters detecting an unusual presence. _Laura_. He sighed- the frakking woman was still mad at him as if he was the one to spread the contagious gripe. So typical. Women.

As if she had heard his thoughs, Laura turned to him.

- Don't worry, Admiral. I'm not going to talk more about the absurd situation from this morning.

_Not that I don't want to.__ And not that I ask for peace._

Bill gave her one annoyed look, obviously being able to read her mind as well as she read his, and went to the shower.

While trying to calm his nerves under the hit stream of water, he again asked himself the question: "Why, in the name of the frakking nonexistent Lords of Kobol, was Laura Roslin staying in his quarters during the quarantine?" Lack of rooms, of course. Bill knew he was in big trouble…

One hour later, both have finished their dinner in complete silence and Bill decided it was high time to play gentleman.

- I'll take the couch and you can take the bed.

- No, thank you- I don't intend to make you uncomfortable. I'll take the couch.

- I'm not going to let people talk that I treated their president badly. Have the bed. End of discussion.

Laura gave him an annoyed glare but went to the sleeping room anyway. Afetr all, there were some battles she had to admit she couldn't win in. Adama's chivalry was one of them.

2 hours later Laura was still awake, thinking. It has become a habit of hers to spend some time with her thoughts before going to sleep. This night, however, her thoughts turned out to be more than she could handle.

It was like in another lifetime… the guilt, the insecurity, the shame, the questions "where is he now?" "Is he with her, in their bed?" "What am I for him- a cheap Presidential toy?"

The relationship with Adar seemed so far away now, and still… something about the current situation Lara was into made her think about him… About the relationship which a couple of years later she would describe as "the biggest mistake in my life" but now was still under the "bad decisions" label.…

But was there any good decision now? Was she able to find someone who would not turn her world into a chaos?

_Maybe you have found it_- whispered a little voice in her head.

Yes… maybe she has… Maybe there was no risk of him turning her world into a chaos, maybe it was just her driving herself crazy because she was afraid of another bad decision. But then again- can love be reduced to good and bad decisions?

Love…. When did that word come up connected with William Adama? Attraction, chemistry, friendship... Nothing more, right?

But there was so much more…_Yes_- Laura admitted hopelessly to herself- _Love_.

She turned to the direction of the sleeping Admiral, trying to hear his calming breathing. He was there, so close, so real… and still… there were so many thing wrong with the revelation she has just made.

There were not bad and good decisions in love. But there were definitely bad and good decisions in the life of The President. Laura was allowed to make bad decisions. The President was not.

***

Admiral Adama didn't have the habit to stare at the wall and ponder upon things. He was a man of action, not a man of thinking. But still, here he was, trying to fall asleep from 2 hours and failing miserably for two images were invading his mind and didn't let him go.

Bitter guilt, suppressed disappointment, feeling of helplessness before the inevitable end. He could have done something more. He could have fixed things if only she had given him the chance. Couldn't he?

There were a lot of hard responsibilities in his life and he let the hardest and most important of them to slip away from him. He failed once, of course he would fail twice. Carolanne's face blended with Laura's- after all, what mistakes he made with the first one he would make with the second one, too. That was why he should not even start. A long time ago he was responsible for keeping one heart whole. He failed in it and his wife has become his greatest enemy. He would not hold the responsibility for breaking another heart. Not now, not again. His only responsibility towards The President of the Twelve Colonies was to keep her as far away from him as possible. You don't hurt the people you love. Bill had learned this the hard way.

The people you love… There were so many things wrong with this sentence…


End file.
